It is common for various types of medicament to be supplied in tablet form in blister packs. Such a pack typically comprises a matrix array of blisters, each of which contains a respective tablet, which are sealed by a common foil seal across one face of the pack. In order to release a tablet from its blister, a sufficient collapsing force is to be applied to the blister to cause the tablet therein to rupture the portion of foil which seals that blister.
Although an able bodied person can relatively easily release a tablet, someone of reduced manual dexterity can find it difficult to apply a sufficient collapsing force to the blister. U.S. Pat. No. 5,791,513 shows a device which, in essence, acts as a stamp for ejecting a tablet from a blister pack. While such a device will help a person of reduced manual dexterity, it can still be awkward to use since the user has to ensure that the blister pack is correctly positioned in the device with the blister containing a tablet to be ejected in registry with the appropriate portion of the stamp.
It is also known to provide devices in which a blister back is held within a housing that also has a plurality of stamps, each in registry with a respective blister, or a single stamp which can move from one blister to another. Such designs are, however, still relatively complex (and therefore expensive to produce), and can also still be awkward to use.